


Cause You Changed Me.

by excelcoir



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelcoir/pseuds/excelcoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent little hook-ups  that's all they were supposed to be, but Jade's feelings just had to ruin everything like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

Amazing, the phrase  _hook-up_ , Jade thought, It'd sure hooked her, on platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Passing in the halls in her usuall grey,blue and white cheer uniform, Jade walked to Leigh-Anne, who was not a cheerleader, but her best friend, "Hey Leigh." Jade sing-songed. "Hey, J." Leigh-anne sing-songed right back. "So, how was your weekend?" Jade asked, though already knowing considering the two pretty much never left each other's side. "Well, I spent the whole day with Jade and then I went home and talked to Jesy." "Ooh, how'd that go?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrows, She knew all about her little crush and Jade and was so invested in it. 

"We talked, that's it!" Leigh-Anne said and Jade knew she was blushing, "Soo, you didn't I don't know, get asked out for Nandos, I suppose?" "Yes, I did Friday at Seven!" Leigh-Anne sqeuaked and both girls sqealed in the hall, no body said anything because, Well, Leigh-Anne could have them on thier asses in seconds and Jade was the co-captain on the cheerleading squad. 

As they walked through the halls, Jade's eyes set on the flower crowned peace sign wearing girl, Perrie Edwards, as she gave her boyfriend, Zayn, a kiss on the cheek, Before walking the other direction as Jade, giving her a subtly wink and smile. Jade felt her heart stop for a second, but then Perrie was gone and her heart began to thump again.

Innocent little  _hook-ups_   that's all they were supposed to be, but Jade's feelings just had to ruin everything like always. "Jade, walk faster!" Leigh Anne said as she was already a few feet ahead. "Ugh." jade grumbled, before running to catch up with Leigh-Anne, "You could've just waited." Jade mumbled but Leigh-Anne heard her, "nah, can you imagine how many freshman boys just had their dream come true?" Leigh-Anne said and Jade laughed, "Oh, shut up." 

~~~

 Jade walked out of school, to the field, her cheer uniform had been exchanged for school shorts and a gray shirt with the schools name on the right side of it. "Hello ladies, who's ready for practice?" Jade giggled and everyone greeted her, "Alright, you lazy asses, in line!" Jade's face was horrified as she turned to Danielle, "Dani!" She shouted, walking over to the other co-captain, "what?" Danielle replied, Jade shook her head, "I don't think insulting them gives them motivation to actually want to stay on the team, this is supposed to be good for them not be slaves or somethin'." Danielle shook her head, "I don't tell you how to lead so don't tell me, Thirlwall." She said, walking away, probably to destroy some one else's self esteam. 

"Alright, girlies-" Jade started but then some one bumped into her, She turned around pretty much ready to snap them in half until she saw who it was, "Sorry." Perrie laughed as Jesy was laughing too, clutching Perrie like she was going to fall, Jade's heart stopped as she watched the two of them, she grabbed Perrie's face brought it close to hers and looked deeply into her eyes, " Are you two,  _high_?" Jade asked in disbelieve and disgust, "Us? Pshh no! God, that- that's a bit offensive! Thinkin' jus 'cause we aren't cheerleaders that we go out and about gettin' high, miss Thirlwall that's very mean!" Perrie said, her eyes dialated and her voice rough yet light. 

"Get away from her, they do regular drug test on us y'know!" Danielle yelled, and Perrie rolled her eyes, drapping her arm around Jade's shoulder, "See ya t'night yeh?" She whispered right into Jade's ear, causing goosebumps to form, shivers to run down her body and her movements to stop, including her breathing, "Y-y-yeah." She choked out and she could feel Perrie smirking against her skin, "Great." Perrie mumbled, her lips barely brushing her skin, giving her more shivers. 

Perrie released Jade and walked up to Jesy, talking the joint from her hands and sucking in a drag before blowing it out in the perfect O, and Perrie giggled as they walked to the parking lot and Jesy stumbled over her heels. When they were in her car it started and almost hit a bystander and Jade sighed, what did she get herself into, and if she was being a smart ass she'd say Perrie Edwards's pants. 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie was amazed how this nice, sweet, semmingly innocent girl was was so dominate and aggressive and so not innocent, but she wasn't complaining she loved it.

Practice lasted another hour and a half and Jade got home sweaty and cranky. "Hey, baby." Her mother cooed and jade nodded, trudging up the stairs, she jumped when she saw a certain blue eyed boy in her room, "I can't choose!" Louis blurted and Jade sighed, "What are you talking about now?" 

"Harry and Niall, I can't choose! I mean they both got things the other hasn't and they are Gods in bed but I can't choose it's so unfair, they told me they loved me and I-I just can't!" Jade sighed, sitting on the bed before a funny thought came to mind. 

"What are you going to do, become a threesome couple?" She laughed but stopped when Louis's eyes widened, "That actually-." "Louis, no, it was a joke." He sighed sitting next to Jade. 

"How'd choose Liam over Sam?" He asked and Jade shrugged, "I just.. did. I guess kinda big wrong choice." "Because you're hookin' up with Perrie." Louis said, truth was Louis was Jade's other best friend, she told him things she'd never dare telling Leigh-Anne, like the fact that she's bi-sexual and hooking up with Perrie Edwards and doesn't like Liam. So yeah, she told Louis pretty much everything and he did the same. 

"Yeah, 'cause 'f that." She said, nodding. Laying back on the bed the both of them sighed, "I should figure this out soon, huh?" Louis asked and Jade nodded, "Maybe you should, like, trial dates or something for like a week, see what they'd actually treat you like." Louis nodded, "May try it, Thanks Jadey." He said, kissing her cheek before getting up and walking to the door, "See ya later?" She nodded as he left.

~~

 "Jade, your father and I are going out, Janice and Dave invited us for dinner and I'm gonna assume you don't wanna go?" Jade nodded, "You know me so well, Mum." Her mother winked, "It's my job, anyways we'll be back in maybe two hours, you can invite some friends over or what ever, see ya soon."

Jade grabbed her phone and before she could convince herself not to, she dialed up Perrie. " 'Lo?" She answered, "Hey, mind coming over?" She asked, biting her lip and she could hear the smirk in Perrie's voice as she replied, "Be there in a few, see ya then." 

Fifteen minutes of anticipated waiting Perrie finally arrived, "Hi." Jade said, exhaling and Perrie smiled, adjusting her flower crown, she just smiled, walking into the house, looking around, "Still clean as always." She said. 

Maybe the reason Jade was so addicted to her was because the two girls didn't mix, welll not to the social eye, maybe it was because she was everything Jade had ever desired. Before her thought process began to speed up she had Perrie pinned to the door. Jade's lips firmly pressed against Perrie's, as her body. She bit down on Perrie's lip, hearing the blonde whimper she smirked, slipping her tongue into Perrie's mouth, her togue easily winning dominance as Perrie lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around Jade's tiny waist. Jade's lips attatched themselves to their usuall spot on Perrie's neck. Jade had it memerized, every single part of Perrie Edwards. Every single part that made her squirm and moan and writhe, until she had Perrie wrapped around her pink bowtie manicured fingers.

"My room, now." Jade murmured walking away from Perrie and up the stairs, immeaditely Perrie followed almost instantly being thrown on to Jade's bed. Perrie was amazed how this nice, sweet, semmingly innocent girl was was so dominate and aggressive and  _so_ not innocent, but she wasn't complaining she loved it. Jade straddled her, reconnecting their lips, bitng donw on Perrie's botomm oe earning a little moan, Jade smiled, her hands sliding down Perrie's stomach, gripping the hem of her button up shirt as she slid her hands under it, running her hands up and down Perrie's stomach. Her hands found the clasps of Perrie bra and instantly unhooked it, ripping the buttons off Perrie's shirt as she threw the two things to the side some where in the room. Her hands massaging the blonde's breast as she attached her lips to Perrie's neck again. "Jade, ple-please." Perrie let out in a pant. 

Jade merely nodded, discarding her clothes as well before pushing Perrie back down, spreading her thighs, peppering kisses up and down her thighs, "Jade!" Perrie groaned, lifting her hps up until Jade forcefully slammed them down. "You'll learn," Jade mumbled against the skin on Perrie's stomach as she left a trail of kisses, leaving lip-gloss prints, whilst pulling down Perrie's red lacy undewear, kissing back down. "That paitience is key, my dear." Jade said dipping her head down and giving Perrie's clit a few kitten licks, enough to make Perrie choke on her breath and scratch at Jade's shoulders. 

Jade giggles into Perrie and the blonde feels her body tense up in the most blissful way. Jade finally stops teasing the girl and dips her head again, her right hand wrapping around Perrie's waist to keep her down as she wiggled her fingers into Perrie, whose now in pure euphoria. "J-Jade don't stop." Perrie gasps out because Jade's hit her g-spot so easily that she wonders how Jade's slim tiny fingers can find it faster than Zayn's. Jade's head pops up from inbetween her legs and her upper lip and nose are dotted with her slickness and her fingers are easing in and out of Perrie slowly and absent-mindedly. "I won't." She winks, placing a kiss on Perrie's ear and Perrie can feel Jade's eyelashes flutter against her cheek, because Jade was always like this, yes, she was in charge, she was in control of what did and did not happen but she was  _soft_ and  _gentle_ about it. 

Her fingers are slowly thrusting but Perrie doesn't care, because it's different with Jade, because everything with Jade feels  _so,so,so,so_ good. Her breathing slowed but they are still pants, and Jade leaving loves bites all around her neck and collarbone and chest. Jade's removed her fingers and Perrie gives a little whimper due to how  _empty_ she feels and Jade smiles, her forehead pressed to Perrie's she leans down, giving her nose a soft kiss. Slotting her thigh inbetween Perrie's and rocking down, "Fuck." Jade mumbles against the skin on Perrie's shoulder where she was biting down to keep from crying out. Perrie's rocking her hips to match Jade's rythm Perrie's low moans are filling Jade's ears while her face is buried into the blondes neck, she feels Jade's hot breath hit her neck and Jade's nose bumping to her jaw  because Jade's sucking on her neck, leaving a love bite. "Fuck, Jade." Perrie moaned and Jade smiled against the colum of her neck, "So damn hot when you curse." Jade mumbled, rocking down harder, Perrie's nails hooked up on Jade's shoulders, leaving scratches down her back, the action makes Jade rock down harder.  _  
_

Perrie cants her hips and the friction is harder and she can't take anymore because she's  _so_ close but she wants more. She flips Jade over onto her back and the action leaves Jade starstruck.  _What just happened?_ Perrie lifts Jade's leg over her shoulder, lining herself up with Jade, then rocking down and Jade's eyes widen, her fingers pressing onto Perrie's waist and both of them know it'll bruise. Perrie's body slumps forward and she's gripping the head board tightly still rocking down with Jade canting her hip up. 

"P-Perrie," Jade chokes out and it's a shock to Perrie because Jade never under her, she never weak in the knees like she always is, she's never  _submissive_. "I-I'm close."  Jade says lowly, "Ju- oh God- Just..humph.. let- let it go." Perrie says and Jade's body freezes and her eyes have a fire in them and her body feels overheated in all the right places and Perrie's working her through her climax and a few sloppy thrust later she slumps forward, her hands squeezing the head board her eyes clamping shut and then it's done and she falls forward, slumping onto Jade, "Best. Sex. Ever." jade says, giggling and twirling Perrie's blonde hair on her finger. 

Jade yawns and Perrie pushes off her and is next to her, she's turning off the lamp and murmurs, "Go to sleep." Into Jade's ear and the girl happily obliges, demanding Perrie stay. 

~~~

Perrie wakes up in a startle because she had a dream Zayn found out, the whole school found out, Jade said it was joke and Perrie lost  _everything_. Perrie got up in a heap, throwing her clothes on and looking at Jade sleeping peacefully. 

_This is the last time._   Perrie thinks and she opens Jade's window to leave. But what she doesn't know is that there have been so many times she's said it to herself and only been able to stay away for two weeks at the most. Because she can't get enough of the perky cheerleader; she can't get enough of Jade Thirlwall.


	3. Withdrawals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a week with out Perrie, but suddenly Jade feels as if she's on her deathbed and she's the one who never got the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoooOoOoOo it's been a while and I wanna say my bad so yeah
> 
> AND ALSO THERE WILL BE A -MINOR- BXG SEX SCENE IN THE CHAPTER JUST A HEADS UP OK

"... And so then the ref called a foul, can you believe that! Bloody asshole!" Liam ranted, talking to Harry and Calum as they walk down the hall, his arm draped around Jade's shoulders as he juggles a soccer ball in his other hand. 

"Bloody asshole." Harry repeats, shaking his head, a mop of curls shaking wildly with him.

"So, I have to help Leigh with her date tonight, I'll call you later yeah?" Jade says when they arrive at the front doors of the school.

"Sure thing, baby."  Liam smiles, pressing a kiss.

"I don't see why you hang out with that girl," Calum said, "Aren't you worried she'd make a pass at ya?" He asks and Jade glares at him.

"I've gotta go," is all Jade says before getting into her car.

 

\---

 

"Do you think I look alright?" Leigh Anne asked, smoothing over her hair again and checking her self over. 

"Yes! Gorgeous! If I was gay, I'd fuck you!" Jade says comfortingly. Patting Leigh Anne on the shoulder she walks to front door. "Tell me how it goes! Well — unless Jesy's knuckles deep in ya." Jade laughs, earning a swat on the shoulder from Leigh Anne. 

"I don't plan to come off that easy— oh my God do I look easy? Is that why you said you would fuck me?!"

"Leigh, calm down, you look fine. Not easy at all, you totally say ‘Wine and Dine’ alright?" Jade said, rubbing Leigh Anne's back to calm her down

Leigh Anne nodded, when a car honked and Jade shook her head disapprovingly. "She doesn't even bother to come to the door." Jade tsks.

"Well our original plans were to meet up at the restaurant, so this is a step in the right direction you could say... Are you gonna be alright alone for the night? It's like, ritual for our movie nights." Leigh Anne pouts and Jade smiles softly.

"I'll be fine Leigh -- now God before Jesy leaves ya!" Jade says guiding her older friend to the door.

 

+++

 

_12:24 AM_  

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Jade grumbles to herself.

 

_"Hey, it's Perrie! I can't make it to the phone right now, probly out and about! Sorry!"_

 

"Pez, I don't know whats going on with you... Please, call me back." Jade sighs, hanging up and setting her phone on her bed.

"She's probably out with him... Yeah, most likely. We never agreed to monogamy, especially with our clandestine affair." Jade murmurs to herself, "You can't have someone who doesn't want to be yours, Amelia." She scolds herself just like her grandmother would. 

Glancing at at the clock again she notices that 45 minutes have passed by, she decides to call it a night. 

+++

"Yeah, babe, just like that..." Zayn sighs, fingers tangling in her hair as she takes him in her mouth. "Such a good mouth." He groans, fucking up into her mouth, "ugh, fuck yeah." 

She pulls back, hallowing her cheeks at the tip of him, he moans. It's all it takes for him to release his load down her throat. 

"Fuck Pez, what was that for?" He pants, pulling her into his lap and kissing her roughly.

"Cause it's been a while, since we... Y'know. You've been patient, I thought you deserved a little something." Perrie whispers. 

 "I'll be patient longer if I get to fuck ya soon..." He chuckles, Perrie shakes her head.

"I'm not exactly ready for that yet Z..." Perrie whispers and Zayn nods, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"I understand,Baby..." He replies,"Its fine." He reaches over and blindly grabs a phone, Perrie's heart stops a little when he sees that it's hers. "It's only 12:50, you want me to drop you off?"He asks and she nods, smidling and giving him a kiss. She grabs her phone off of the bed where he left it and sees all the missed calls from her “Mum”. Of course, it was Jade though, she put a different name for her contact ages ago, for the very purpose of Zayn never finding out that way. 

She debates wether or not to call back but decides against it, getting up and walking her way to the restroom to brush the taste of Zayn out of her mouth.

+++

 

Jade's going crazy, she hasn't seen Perrie in over three days and usually there is just  _some_ form of contact, but there hasn't been one. She's walking down the hall and spots the blonde girl at her locker, arms wrapped around Zayn as she talks, eyes glinting with something Jade's never seen before and it dawns on her that's because Perrie's never looked at her like that. She has the urge to walk over there, to demand answers. But she won't. She can't, not if she still want to be something to Perrie.

Besides, maybe she'll have more luck prying things out of Jesy. She walks her way over to her best friend, who seems preoccupied shoving her tongue down Jesy's throat."Ahem!" Jade coughs loudly enough for Leigh who glares at her before smiling.

"So, I'm guessing things went well on your date then?" Jade asks, looking at Leigh Anne and Jesy, who are both blushing slightly. 

"Er,yeah, but uh I've gotta run. See ya later babe." Jesy says, pecking Leigh-Anne on the cheek and running off.

"Guess I won't be getting any info today..." Jade mumbles to herself.

"Whatcha say?" Leigh asks as she pulls out a book from her locker. 

"Oh nothin’. Just, uh, Jesy's close friends with Perrie right?"

"That Bi girl? Yeah! Although I think she's straight as a board, she's been with Malik for too long. But yeah, she and Jess have been friends for like ages or something. Jesy said Pez actually helped her out of the closet or something." 

"Oh, okay..." Jade says, glancing behind her quickly to see Jesy and Perrie laughing about something, but Perrie glances her way at the same time, they lock eyes for a brief second and Jade smiles, but Perrie turns back. 

"J? What're you— oh what ever, c'mon class'll start soon." Leigh says, gripping Jade by her wrist and dragging her away from Perrie.

+++

Jade waited quietly by the lunchroom doors, tapping er foot and checking the time repeatedly until she could hear the distant chatter of students. She waited until she could spot the blonde.

Quickly she grabbed her wrist and flung her into the janitor supply closet that was near.

"What the hel-" Perrie stopped her yelling when she locked eyes with Jade. "Oh." She murmured, smiling softly, "How are you?"

Jade scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Where the hell have you been?" She asks and Perrie sighs, "Perrie, I'm getting tired of this… if you can't handle this then maybe we shoul-"

"Jade, please..." Perrie whines, "of course I can handle it, I just, I've been swamped lately. College Apps, Zayn, School work. You know how it is."

"You sure?"

"Of course..." Perrie smiles softly, pulling Jade into her, "Sorry for worrying you..." She murmurs, placing a kiss on Jade's lips, soft and delicately. Jade whines softly, wanting more, she always wants more when it comes to Perrie.

"I'll come by later." Perrie says, pressing another quick kiss to Jade's mouth before exiting the supply room. Jade's still in a daze from the earlier kisses. 

"Later." Jade breathes out, checking for any wandering students before exiting the closet as well.

 

**_Yo so I think this was pretty short but Inpromise I'll be updating frequently now ok_ **

 

**_also if you could follow me on tumblr that would be great! It's jesyminx14 thx :*_ **


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Perrie understands, she's dug a hole she can't get out of. She's in over her head, but it's okay because she has Jade— she hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek what happened here tbh

Perrie's laying in her room, silently rethinking the events of the day.

_Calculus test, spanish review,date with Zayn on Thursday, go see Jade— Jade!_

Perrie sits up, hand flying to her phone that was resting beside her and dials Jade's number.

"Ugh, hello?" Jade answers almost immediately, voice groggy.

"Um, hey." Perrie replies and hears shuffling from the other end. "Is it too late for me to come over?" She says, noticing that it's a quarter past 11.

"Uh..." Jade mutters, weighing her options. _1) Say no and be alone 2) say yes because you want to._ "it's not too late, I guess..." Jade says quietly, Perrie grins widely.

"Great! I'll see ya in a few." She says before hanging up and hastily putting on her shoes.

"Great.." Jade murmurs.

+++

 

Perrie parks in front of Jade's house, walks up to Jade's door and calls the brunette.

"hey, I'm here..." She says and Jade replies with a small “oh”. In a few seconds the door is opened and Perrie's being dragged through the house as quietly as possible.

"So, how've ya been, babe?" Perrie asks awkwardly and Jade gives her a weird look.

"Since when do you care? I thought this was strictly just _sex_." Jade snaps and Perrie studies the older girl for a second, she's stumbling slightly, slurring only a bit, she's drunk! 

"I never said that, Ba—"

"Stop with the dumb ass pet names! They're fuckin’ annoying and don't mean shit, Perrie." Jade grumbles, raising her shirt off her body and pulling the blonde close. "Now shut up..." Jade whispers and for a second, Perrie thinks she hears vulnerablity in Jade's tone. 

"Your breath stinks..." Perrie says, attempting to be serious but Jade ends up giggling which causes Perrie to laugh as well. "C'mere.." Perrie whispers, gripping Jade's hips and pulling her close. 

"Kiss me." Jade whispers, bumping her nose against Perrie's.  

"Your breath smells like you just made out with sewage, but all right." Perrie grins, tangling her fingers in Jade's soft, luscious hair, lips clashing together in a soft yet hungry kiss. Jade moans softly into the kiss, remembering what it was like to kiss Perrie's soft lips. Perrie's other hand locks around her waist, gripping her ass, pushing her closer. 

"I want you…" Jade pants when they break away and Perrie just nods, leaning in to kiss Jade again, leading her to the bed,laying her down,crawling on top of the petite girl leaving a trail of shiny pink lipgloss. Her lips caress Jade's collarbone and jaw, earning small gasps and shutters.

"I. Can't. Get. Enough. Of. You..." Perrie breathes out, kissing Jade hungrily, grinding down on the brunette, getting a loud moan in return. "Shh, don't want your parents to wake up, right?" Perrie whispers into Jade's ear, biting down on it and tugging. By now, Jade was writhing.

"Perrie, please." She whimpers desperately. 

"Oh, you're sober enough to remember my name? That's great." Perrie replies, reaching up and pulling down on the pale pink straps of Jade's bra from her shoulder exposing more skin to kiss and suckle at. 

Perrie unhooked the the clasp and tossed the bra some where in the dark. Her hand cupping Jade's breast, earning a soft shudder, leaning down, Perrie took the rosy bud in between her lips. "Oh God," Jade whispers, gripping the sheets as Perrie began her sensaul torture. Jade let out a loud groan when she felt the slightest hint of Perrie biting down, by now her hips were swaying and moving to feel some sort of relief. But Perrie wasn't done teasing her just yet. Kissing her way down to Jade's lacy red underwear, a lovely contrast on Jade's tan skin, Perrie notes. Tugging the material down Jade's long legs she deposits them in the same general area next to Jade's other clothes. "Please..." Jade sighs, fingers tangling in Perrie's hair, "just please." The tone of her voice lets on to something else, like Jade's not talking about sex-- or even to her, but Perrie obeys, slipping two fingers into the older girl. She groans, pelvis already tilting to get Perrie to go deeper, but Perrie pushes them back until they are sunk into the mattress. 

"Please," Jade gasps, "God, faster, Perrie, faster." Jade groans. Her hips are still twitching for Perrie 's fingers to go deeper. So Perrie agrees, increasing her pace and going deeper. "Fuck, yes!" Jade moans, head thrown back as she bites her lips, releasing small whines and whimpers because Perrie's showing no more mercy. The blonde leans up, taking Jade's nipple into her mouth, the older girl almost lets out a small scream when she does. Tangling her fingers in Perrie's blonde hair she moans, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

"You close?" Perrie whispers, Jade whines, nods quickly, thrusts herself onto Perrie's hand harder and sucks in a breath as Perrie reaches up and pinches her nipple. 

_Oh, God yes!_

It only takes a few secinds before Jade lets out a choked sound and a let out a groan that had Perrie's name mixed in it as her hips thrusted unrythimically and she was in another world. When she finally stills, she's panting heavily, body trembling from the monster of an orgasm she just had. Perrie smiles, seeing uptight and prententious Jade Thirlwall spent and breathless because of her was just about the best thing she's ever seen. Pressing her lips to Jade's softly, the brunette groans feeling Perrie's fingers rubbing at her clit, another moan escaping her, she was getting worked up again. "Oh God, Perrie. Can't you let a girl breathe?" Jade mutters, gripping the back of Perrie's neck and kissing her more passionately as Perrie's fingers went faster, until Jade was grinding on her hand and moaning. Perrie pulled away from Jade's intoxicating lips and Jadewhimpered until Perrie situated herself in between her legs. 

 It happens too fast, with Perrie's tongue everywhere, Jade couldn't even mutter a warning before she comes again, a small sigh leaving her as her body relaxes. Her eyes begin to drop, but she's fighting off sleep. Perrie pops up again, looking down at the brunette she smiles, seeing how spent she is. Perrie pulls her into a kiss, earning a small gasp when Jade tastes herself on Perrie's tongue. Jade smiled slightly, opening her mouth to talk"I lo..." a yawn cuts her off. 

"What?" Perrie asks.

"I think...." Jade almost falls asleep but she opens her eyes half-way and begins to speak again,"I think I'm in love with you." She whispers, after a few seconds, she dozes off, small snores escaping her lips. Leaving Perrie with wide eyes and an escalating heart rate.

+++

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

Perrie can't think straight when it's running through her head, hell, she can't even concentrate on the movie she's watching with Zayn. With his arm around her and his fngers carressing the skin on the back of her hand, she suddenly feels dirty, like she's in need of a good wash. 

"Z, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'd better go home before I barf on anyone." She whispers quietly, she doesn't want to disturb anyone in the theatre. 

:Seriously? Now? It's just getting good, babe!" Zayn groans, gesturing to the screen. Perrie sighs, rolling her eyes. 

"I'll walk, don't worry. It might make me feel better." She replies, so he'll shut up.

"Okay," He sighs, "Be careful. I love you." Again, she feel sticky and dirty.

Perrie leaves without replying. _"_ _I think I'm in love with you."_

Perrie walks out of the theatre feeling a thousand times better when she lets the cold, fresh air fill her lungs. But then she heard a laugh she could never displace. 

"There's no way in hell Liam said that, Jade!" Leugh-Anne laughed. 

"No I'm serious! He tried kicking the soccer ball and when he did, he knocked something over and yelled 'FIDDLE STICKS' really loud! It was hilarious!" Jade laugs, and in the midst of her blind laughter, she bumps into Perrie, who was hoping to get by unnoticed. "Oh! I'm sor-..."

"Sorry? I think thats the word you're looking for, Thirlwall." Perrie smiled slightly, brushing the brown hair out of Jade's face. "I guess I'll see you around then." Perrie says, distancing herself from Jade, who still seemed at a loss for words as Perrie walked away. 

Letting her mind relax, Perrie began to hum to herself when she was almost out of the parking lot, a hand clamped on her shoulder and she yelped. It was Jade.

"Hey..."

"Oh, hey, Thirlwall." She smiled, trying to play it off. 

"So, last night. Whatever I said..." Jade trails off and sighs, "I was tired and I was drunk and..."

"Hey, it's fine. All's forgotten." Perrie said, smiling hoping she was making Jade feel the least bit better.

"That's the thing, Perrie." Jade says, looking behind her to see if Leigh-Anne was near. "I don't remember what I said." 

"Oh, I see..." Suddenly, Perrie understands, she's dug a hole she can't get out of. She's in over her head, but it's okay because she has Jade— she hopes. "Jade, last night, you um, you said you were in love with me." 

 

_"Oh."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sO BAD DONT EVEN LOOK AT ME


	5. Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shouldn't feel this way. Jade shouldn't matter. But she does, a lot.

"Oh," Jade mutters, biting her lips and looking around. She was about to speak but Perrie cut her off, surprising her with a kiss. Jade moved a little too slowly to kiss back, but Perrie didn't move away. 

"It's okay." Perrie mumbles,gently pressing kisses to Jade's mouth. "I don't want you to freak out." She whispers and Jade can feel her heart start to beat again. She pulls Perrie's tiny frame forward and hugs her. Jade breathes in deeply and presses herself into Perrie further. It felt good to be in Perrie's embrace out in public, not in the secluded space of her room where she's begging and panting. Perrie laughs slightly, squeezing Jade, hearing the older girl squeal. 

"What I said..." Jade murmurs after a few seconds. 

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it." Perrie says and then Jade's cheeks flush, she looks around again and grabs Perrie's hand, noticing the promise ring. Has it always been there? For how long? Did Perrie wear it when she was in bed with her? Or did she slip it off and then slip it on after to act as if it didn't happen? A sudden feeling of repulsion rushed through Jade's gut and she dropped Perrie's hand like it was infected and watched as the ring shined in the light of the moon.  _Oh God,_ Jade thought,  _I'm a homewrecker. I'm a... a slut!_

"I- yeah, totally. Slip of the tongue. I-I've gotta go but, uh..." Jade murmurs, still looking at the ring, watching how Perrie's twists it around her finger in a nervous manner. "I guess I'll... I'll catch you later, Perrie." Jade murmurs, pulling away from Perrie, whose grip had tightened around her wrist. 

"Wait, Jade! I thought maybe we could go out, right now?"

"Maybe another time, Perrie, really, I've got Leigh waiting for me inide and Jesy was supposed to meet us here and I've no idea where they sat so I'll probably spend ten minutes of the movie looking for them and I still need concessions. I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"J-Jesy came?" Perrie asks, she had been too consumed with Zayn lately to spend time with anyone, fullfiling her boyfriends annoying needs and tending to him like he was a child. Had she really dropped everything just to be with him the past few weeks? Was that how bad she was afraid of being who she was? "Tell her I'm sorry." Perrie says and Jade smiles softly. 

"Why would I do that, silly? I told Leigh-Anne I forgot my wallet." Jade says and Perrie feels a little hurt. 

"You mean, she doesn't know about us?"

Jade gives her a slightly weirded-out look, "Perrie, there is no _us_ , I mean, you say it all the time. It's just an _experiment._ " Jade replies, a little worrisome because she's not sure where the conversation is going. Perrie gives her a look that says _you're unbelievable!_ and bites the inside of her cheek. 

"But you said you loved me." 

"Perrie," Jade scoffs, "I was _drunk_! Look, I don't have time for this, can we talk about it later? I've really gotta go." Jade sighs, about to pull away but Perrie jerks her back. 

"Well, we're talking about it now! Screw the movie!" 

"Perrie, seriously, stop! People are looking!" Jade says and Perrie tightens her grip.

"Yeah, because you don't want anyone to know, right? I'm such a dirty, black streak on your squeaky clean record." Perrie seethed, and Jade yanked her hand away. "Because MIss Perfect can't have her appearance shattered."

"Dammit, Perrie! Why are you so pissed? It was you that said keep it a secret because of Zayn, keep it a secret because Jesy, keep it a secret because you weren't out yet, keep it a secret because your parents would be pissed, keep it a secret because _you_ were ashamed, not me! Don't you remember? Or were you too high?"

 

+++

 

_"Hi Ms.Thirlwall." Perrie smiled at Jade's mother, entering the house to see Jade walking up to her room with her hands full with food and drinks. "Oh, hey, let me help ya with that babe." Perrie said, taking a few of the items from Jade, too see the older girl smile gratefully._

_"Thanks, I might've toppled over if you hadn't helped." Jade laughed, guiding Perrie to the room. As soon as they had set everything down, Jade puled her into a kiss, smiling slightly when Perrie was eager to connect their lips again when Jade whispered a small "Hello". "I've missed you." Jade whispered, gently kissing Perrie again and the blonde girl hummed against her mouth._

_"I missed you too." She sighed, "But, we needa talk."_

_"Oh..." Jade said, biting her lips and sitting on the bed, her back against the headrest. "Okay."_

_"Hey," Perrie said comfortingly, settling herself on Jade's thighs, straddling her to get a look into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. "It's nothing bad. I promise, baby, just promise you won't interrupt, yeah?"_

_"Yeah, alright." Jade sighed and gripped one of Perrie's hands._

_"Its about um,_ us _. There... There can't be an us, Jade. Not right now."  Perrie whispered, feeling Jade drop her hand and bite her lip. "It's not like I don't want this, Jade, it's just... it's not the time. At least not now. But we can still see each other, you just can't tell anyone."_

_"I'm just your dirty little secret then?" Jade scoffs, "I didn't agree to this."_

_"I know, if you want me to go, I will. I'll tell your mom our little "Project" is finished and you'll never see me again."  Perrie said and Jade sighed._

_"You said you'd think about it..." Jade mumbled, "It doesn't seem like you thought about it, Perrie. Sounds like you just..._ dismissed _it."  Jade said and Perrie frowned._

_"No, Jade, I thought about for hours. I'm sorry but... it's just how I feel."_

_"Perrie, I wanna be with you. Totally and completely, I don't want to sneak around and maing up excuses to my parents, my friends, or anyone. I wanna be able to say_ "Hey, you see that gorgeous blonde over their? That's my girlfriend! She's mine!" _I don't wanna act like I don't know you at all."_

_"I'm sorry, Jade." Perrie sighed, resting her forehead against the brunette's and kissing the tip of her nose softly,"I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay... we can make it work." Jade finally said and Perrie shot up, happily._

_"Really? You think so? God, Jade, you're the best!" She said, hugging the tan girl and kissing her passionately. "I'm not worried at all! You can keep secrets! Right?" She asked, squeezing Jade slightly, hearing the older girl giggle quietly into her ear._

_"Yeah," Jade whispered, "Anything for you."_

 

+++

 

"Sucks to be on the recieving end, doesn't it?" Jade snaps. Rubbing her wrist where Perrie had heldon too tight. "Do you really not remember?"

"I-... No." Perrie sighs. 

"It was last year. When all of this started. You liked me for me back then, not just my body." Jade says, pulling out her phone and typing away.

"Jade, please, can we talk?" Perrie asks, gripping her wrist softly this time, running her thumb over Jade's wrists. "Please." She whispered. "I've been going crazy since Tuesday." 

Jade gives her a look that says _you're one lucky son of a bitch_ when she slides her phone back into her bag. "I texted Leigh. I'm off the hook." Jade says, opening the passenger door for Perrie, "So, yeah we can talk. But that's all we're doing." She says, getting in and starting the engine before driving off from the theatre. In th silence, Jade reaches over and turns on the radio. The soft hum of the song was getting to both of them.

 

_"It's a little bit funny_   
_This feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide_

 

  
_I don't have much money_   
_But boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where_   
_We both could live._   


 

  
_So excuse me forgetting_   
_But these things I do_   
_See I've forgotten if_   
_They're green or they're blue"_   


 

Slowly, Perrie reached over and slid her fingers in between the spaces of Jade's that was resting on the center console. Jade's fingers tightened around Perrie's and Perrie gave the girl a reassuring squeeze. 

 

  
_"Anyway the thing is_   
_What I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_   


 

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song It maybe quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world"_

 

"So, where are you going?" Perrie asks quietly. 

 

"Not sure yet." Jade replies, looking at Perrie fondly when they reach a stop light. 

 

  
_"If I was a sculptor_   
_But then again no_   
_Or a girl who makes potions in_   
_A traveling show_   
_I know it's not much but_   
_It's the best I can do._   
_My gift is my song and_   
_This one's for you."_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they drove off into the sunset, the end. lmao just kidding. yall probably got like 2-3 chapters left


End file.
